1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monocable bidirectional optical fiber connector assemblies for use in interconnecting control cables of optical fiber that control rotary mechanisms in industrial robots or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, a conventional connector assembly A' comprises a female connector 11' and a male connector 12'. The female connector 11' includes a cylindrical spring 13' defining slits in opposite axial directions and fitted in a female housing, and a stationary ferrule 3' fitted in the cylindrical spring 13'. The male connector 12' includes a male ferrule 3'. In coupling the male connector 12' to the female connector 11', the male ferrule 3' is inserted into the cylindrical spring 13' to place the two connectors in alignment and interconnect opposed optical fiber cables 5' and 6'.
This connector assembly is designed merely for interconnecting the two optical fiber cables 5' and 6', and is not applicable to industrial robots with one part thereof in rotation and the other remaining stationary. If this connector assembly were used in such industrial robots, the optical fiber cables 5' and 6' would be twisted.